Forever
by ClayandSarah4ever
Summary: The sequel to Randy's Charge
1. Default Chapter

Forever

Disclaimers: Monk and its characters don't belong to me, that includes Randy, Sharona, Monk, Stottlemeyer, Karen, Benjy. I am only borrowing Joy Robertson from my friend and hope to return her somewhat wiser and more mature. Any other characters mentioned belong to me.

AN: Ok, this is a sequel to the story Randy's Charge. It is a Randy/Sharona pairing. So, do yourself a favor, and me, if you don't like this pairing, don't read it. If you do read it and don't like it, don't bother telling me about it. If you do read it and like it but, see a flaw with it, please feel free to critique but in a constructive way. Any feedback that doesn't meet this criteria may be sent back as undeliverable.

Rating: This will start out rather tame, but may go as high as R.

The events are set six months after Randy's Charge

Chapter 1

Life was good for Randy Disher. These past six months his life had changed. He found the man who murdered his best friend's sister. His relationship with Joy had improved. She was living with a foster family for the past five months. She had come out of her shell, thanks to the continuing therapy with Dr. Amy White. But, most of all, his relationship with Sharona had developed beyond his wildest dreams. In the past six months, Randy and Sharona had gone out as much as possible. Sometimes they wold go out and included Benjy; other times, they would go out alone and most times end back at one or the other's place. For Randy, he knew that he had met the right woman and was ready to settle down. He only hoped that Sharona felt the same way.

Randy was sitting at his desk, when his phone rang.

"Lieutenant Disher," said Randy.

"Well, hello, Lt. Disher," purred a sexy voice, on the line, "and how is my fine boy in blue today?"

Smiling, Randy looked surreptitiously around, before replying, "You ought to know, after last night," the warmth still lingering in his voice.

"Yes, I should. I'm quite pleased with myself," said Sharona, playfully back.

"I was just thinking about you," said Randy.

"Oh? And how were you thinking about me?" teased Sharona.

"Well, I was thinking about how you looked in that little black dress last night," began Randy, "and how you looked out of it."

"Randy!" exclaimed Sharona, a little shocked.

"Hey, before I forget, would you have dinner with me tonight?" asked Randy, beginning to get a little nervous.

"Randy," said Sharona, in her tell-me-what-you-did-and-I-mean-now voice.

"Please, Sharona, it's nothing bad. I promise. Please just wait until tonight," begged Randy, knowing how Sharona can get once she gets a burr under her skin. He remembered how she got when a waiter tried to charge her for extra sauce on her fettuccine alfredo, that he couldn't decide whether to laugh or hide under the table. He felt sorry for anyone who got in the way of Sharona Fleming.

"Randy?" asked Sharona.

"Oh, sorry, Sharona, what did you just say?" asked Randy, sheepishly.

"I said that yes, I would love to have dinner tonight. Is this one where Benjy needs to spend the night with a friend?" asked Sharona, playfully.

"Uhm, no, but I would like to have dinner alone," said Randy.

"Oh, ok, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 6:00," said Randy, "I've got to go now. See you tonight. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too. Bye," said Sharona.

Randy hung up the phone and concentrated on filing paperwork. He wanted to pick Benjy up from school and have a man-to-man talk.

Sharona sighed as she hung up. She had never really had a man call her sweetheart, except in a derogatory way. Trevor used to call her sweetheart when they first married but, life got harder and Benjy came along and then Trevor started cheating on her. She didn't ever think anyone would call her 'sweetheart' and mean it again. Until she started dating Randy. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Dating loser man after loser man, while a diamond in the rough was right beneath her nose. She realized that her sarcastic comments to Randy were to fool everyone – including herself – into believing that she had no feelings for Randy Disher. How those feelings were wrong. Only when she thought that she would lose him forever, did she admit the truth. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Sharona glanced at the clock and realized that she needed to go pick Adrian up from his session with Dr. Kroeger.

Later that day…..

Randy stood outside the main doors to Washington Junior High. He waited until he saw Benjy walk out with a group of friends. Randy plotted an intercept course and it wasn't until he was right in front of Benjy did Benjy realize who stood in front of him.

"Hey, Randy," said Benjy, "what brings you here? Mom's ok, isn't she?"

"Yes, your mom is fine. Listen, Benjy, I need to talk to you about something important," said Randy.

"Hey, Benjy, is this the cop you were talking about?" asked a freckled, red-head.

"Yeah, Mike, Randy's a real cop," said Benjy.

"Like, way sweet man," said Mike, "have you ever shot someone?"

Randy rolled his eyes and patiently said, "Yes, but only when it was necessary."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Mike.

"Glad you think so," muttered Randy, under his breath.

"Listen, guys, I gotta go," said Benjy, seeing that Randy was serious about something.

Randy and Benjy walked towards Randy's Ford Taurus. "Listen, Benjy, I wanted to talk to you about your mom and me," began Randy, "you know I love her and would do anything for her."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her so happy in a long time," said Benjy.

"I'd like to make it permanent and plan to ask her tonight," said Randy.

"You mean you want to marry her?" asked Benjy.

"Yes, and I wanted to let you know," said Randy, "can you live with that? I mean, me being your step-dad?"

Benjy thought for a second and finally broke into a grin and said, "I think it would be great."

Randy blew out an air of relief. "Thanks Benjy. You know I will treat her the way she should be." Randy pulled into Sharona's driveway, Benjy opened the car door and turned to Randy, "Good luck."

"Thanks," said Randy, as he backed out of the driveway and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG-13 to R

AN: Here is the next chapter. A few things to discuss, number one, the song, "Love of My Life" was written by Jim Brickman and sung by Michael W. Smith (my favorite singer ). Secondly, there is references to some sexual situations, personally, I subscribe to abstinence however, nowadays, most people don't so, therefore, I do encourage and will write into the storyline birth control protection. In this monogamous relationship, Randy won't be using condoms, however, I do not advocate not using condoms. There are too many STDs and unplanned pregnancies and HIV/AIDS to be concerned about to risk it. So, although in fictional land, the author can make it whatever they choose, I will put this disclaimer out, if you are going to have sex, please make sure that you are protected. Ok, enough of my soap box. I did feel the need to say something. Now on with the story.

Chapter 2

After Randy dropped Benjy off, he drove across town, back towards his condo. Traffic was slow going but steady. He would barely have enough time to get home, shower and dress before leaving to pick up Sharona. Finally, the traffic started picking up and Randy was able to pull into his driveway at 4:45.

Jumping out of his car, Randy quickly rushed to his front door, but not before his next door neighbor, Mrs. Clarke, stopped him.

"Good afternoon, Randall," said Mrs. Clarke.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Clarke," said Randy, gritting his teeth as she insisted on calling him 'Randall'. She once told another neighbor, in front of Randy, that Randall sounded more dignified for a young police lieutenant, rather than 'Randy'. For Mrs. Clarke believed that 'Randy' was too sleazy of a name, but then again, the old woman believed that Elvis was still alive, living in Sausalito and working undercover at a taco stand.

"You seem to be in a hurry, Randall," said Mrs. Clarke.

"Yes, I have a date with my girlfriend," said Randy, trying to be polite but, not giving too much away. "Excuse me, Mrs. Clarke, but I've really gotta go."

"Be careful, Randall. Young ladies today are after only one thing from young men like you," called out Mrs. Clarke.

Randy opened his front door and rushed quickly in before Mrs. Clarke could change her mind and stop him again. Leaning heavily against his door, Randy let out a big sigh of relief. He narrowly escaped that encounter. He wondered if he could have Mrs. Clarke "taken care" of. She was the neighborhood watchdog and knew everybody's businesssometimes even before they knew themselves! And he could just envision Mrs. Clarke having a heart attack if she only knew what he and Sharona had already been doing. He smiled at the thought of the old biddy having spasms at some of the more passionate lovemaking he and Sharona had had and walked into his bedroom to strip. The thoughts running through his head, not of Mrs. Clarke catching him in the act, but of Sharona presented him with a hard situation. Sighing, Randy stepped into a cold shower to douse his arousal before turning on the hot water to wash himself.

Once out of the shower, he dried himself off and padded into his walk-in closet. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, Randy tried to decide on what to wear that evening. Deciding on a dark navy blue sports jacket, he chose a white long-sleeved shirt, tan slacks and a red tie to match. Laying his clothes on his bed, he went into the bathroom to shave. His radio on his bed stand was on and he mindlessly hummed along to the song.

I am amazed 

_When I look at you_

_I see you smiling back at me_

_It's like all my dreams come true_

_I am afraid_

_If I lost you girl_

_I'd fall through the cracks_

_And lose my track in this crazy, lonely world_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe_

_When my nights can be so long_

_And faith gave me the strength_

_And kept me holding on_

_You are the love of my life_

_And I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life_

_Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels_

_When you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night_

_You are my love_

_The love of my life_

Randy stood listening to the words of the song as the second verse began. His razor hung in mid-air as he stood there. He decided to walk into his bedroom to hear clearer.

Now here you are 

_With midnight closing in_

_You take my hand as our shadows dance_

_With moonlight on your skin_

_I look in your eyes_

_I'm lost inside your kiss_

_I think if I'd never met you_

_About all the things I'd missed_

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe_

_When a love can be so strong_

_And faith gave me the strength_

_And kept me holding on_

_You are the love of my life_

_And I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life_

_Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels_

_When you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night_

_You are my love_

_The love of my life_

_You are the love of my life_

_And I'm so glad you found me _

_You are the love of my life_

_Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels_

_When you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night_

_You are my love_

_My angel in the night _

_You are my love_

_The love of my life_

Floored by the song and the powerful emotions they invoked, Randy almost forgot the time until the radio DJ announced that the 5:30 traffic report would be next. Realizing that he didn't have much time, Randy quickly finished shaving, got dressed, put on his favorite cologne and dashed out the door, praying that he wouldn't meet up with Mrs. Clarke again.

Safely in his car, Randy pulled out of his driveway and headed for Sharona's.

After Sharona hung with Randy, she went to pick up Adrian from Dr. Kroger's office. When Adrian came out, he opened Sharona's car door with his sleeve and got in. Sharona pulled away from the curb after Adrian got his seatbelt on.

Adrian turned to look at Sharona and said, "Is everything alright, Sharona?"

"Oh, yes," said Sharona, absent-mindedly.

"Well, you're quiet today. Usually, you're more talkative, you usually ask me about my session," said Adrian, beginning to worry.

"It's not you, Adrian. I have a date with Randy tonight," said Sharona.

"So, you're really serious about Randy, aren't you?" asked Adrian.

"Yeah," Sharona said, smiling.

"Wh-wh-what if he asks you to marry him? What would you say?" asked Adrian, nervously, afraid of the answer.

"Well, Adrian, you don't have to worry because he hasn't asked," snapped Sharona.

"Well, what if he does?" persisted Adrian.

"Then I would say yes," said Sharona, a little dreamily.

"Oh, dear," said Adrian, his head in his hands.

"Here we are, Adrian," said Sharona.

Adrian got out and leaned over to talk to Sharona. "I know I don't say this very much, well, ok, I've never said this, but you do know how much I need you and appreciate you?"

"Yeah, you're right," said Sharona, Adrian looking surprised that she agreed with him. "You've never said that before." With that, Sharona drove off to get ready for her date.

As Sharona drove, she mentally catalogued her wardrobe. She realized that she didn't have anything that she felt was right for tonight and decided to splurge and buy a new outfit for the occasion. Her gut was telling her that something was on Randy's mind and she got all tingly inside as she wondered if he was going to propose to her. She pulled into the mall parking lot and walked towards the mall, wondering what type of dress would be best for tonight. Should she go with something sexy? Or should she be more conservative? Sighing, Sharona figured that she would know when she saw it. Glancing at her watch, she noted that she would have almost an hour to shop before needing to go home and get ready.

Strolling through the mall, Sharona aimlessly gazed at the storefronts. She passed a maternity boutique. A pregnant woman walked out of the store with her husband. They were talking to each other, obviously in love. The man reached over and rubbed her swollen abdomen, a look of pride on his face, as if to boast to the world that he impregnated this woman. A shot of pain ran through Sharona as she remembered the same look on Trevor's face when she told him that she was pregnant. He puffed his chest and strutted around for a week afterwards. It wasn't until after Benjy was born and Sharona was tired from caring for a newborn and still nursing that Trevor lost interest in her and started cheating on her.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Sharona walked on as she began to think of what it would be like to have Randy's baby. She smiled at the thought. The first few times they made love, they didn't use any birth control. Randy didn't want to use a condom because he wanted to experience their first time fully and Sharona hadn't been on the Pill because she hadn't been serious enough with a man to want to sleep with him. So, although they were taking a risk and both accepted the consequences, whatever they would be, they were lucky and nothing happened. Secretly, Sharona was disappointed and thought that maybe Randy was, as well. Intellectually, they realized it was for the best. Immediately, after that, Sharona got a prescription for birth control and their lovemaking had gone to new heights from there, without the hinderance of a condom.

While these thoughts fluttered through Sharona's mind, her eye caught something blue, out of the corner. Turning around, she walked back to the storefront and stood in front to view the dress. On a mannequin, a blue dress made of stretchy material stood. The dress clung to the mannequins every curve. The dress was ankle length and was the top formed a Y-shaped neckline. The shoulders were bare with the Y forming a necklace of silver sequins. She looked at the dress and tried to envision herself in it. She decided to walk in and try it on. Selecting her size, Sharona stepped into the dressing room. Undressing, she gave her body a critical look. She wasn't as thin as she was before Benjy was born but she wasn't bad. Never one who was waif like, Sharona would consider herself to be voluptuous. Not that Randy complained. He enjoyed all her curves and her 38C cup chest. Slipping on the dress, Sharona realized two things: one, she would have to buy sandals with this dress and two, she wouldn't be able to wear any panties. The dress was so form fitting that any clothes underneath would be visible. The thought made her blush, at first, but then it quickly turned into a mischievous smile. Dressing in her street clothes, Sharona bought the dress and sandals to match and hurried to her car. Once home, she quickly jumped into the shower, with thoughts of toying with Randy on her mind.

Getting dressed, she dried her hair, pulling it up into a French knot, with the tendrils of her curls trailing down her neck. As she was spraying on her perfume, she heard the doorbell ring. Glancing at herself, one last time, she walked to the front door to meet Randy.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I apologize for not completing this chapter sooner. I have some obstacles occur that has prevented me from doing so. Also, just a note. The restaurant, Fleur de Lys, actually exists in San Francisco. Other than a brief summary of what the interior looked like, everything else is speculation on my part. The fire in 2000 did really occur, for anyone who lives in the Bay area will be able to testify to. So, with that, here is chapter 3. Chapter 3 

Sharona opened the door to find Randy standing there with a dozen, long-stemmed, red roses in his arm. When Randy saw Sharona and her dress, his mouth hung open, his blue eyes wide with appreciation.

"Wow!" said Randy, still awe-struck.

"Hey, good looking, you might want to close your mouth, you know, it's fly season," quipped Sharona, teasingly.

Realizing that his mouth was hanging open, Randy quickly closed it and handed Sharona the bouquet of roses. Stepping aside so Randy could enter, Sharona walked into her living room and placed the roses in a vase. Randy came up behind Sharona and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his nose into her hair, inhaling the sweet perfume of her shampoo.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Randy, huskily, the desire in his voice sending shivers down Sharona's spine.

"Yes," replied Sharona, leaning against Randy's long frame, clearly feeling his desire.

Randy released Sharona's waist, brought her a sweater and placed it on her shoulders and held the door open for her. With a quick yell goodbye to Benjy, Sharona walked out. Ever the gentleman, Randy held the passenger door open for Sharona and closed it once she was settled. Walking slowly to the driver's side, Randy tried to calm his lower half or else he would be walking funny all night!

Driving towards downtown San Francisco, Randy drummed nervously on the steering wheel. He hoped that he wouldn't be a total idiot in front of Sharona tonight. Turning onto Sutter Street, Randy pulled up in front of a restaurant and parked the car.

"Oh, my god, Randy, we're going to Fleur de Lys?" exclaimed Sharona.

"Tonight's real special," explained Randy, but offered no more details.

A valet opened Sharona's door for her to step out. Randy went round the car to hand the valet his keys. The driver handed Randy a claim ticket and Randy and Sharona walked into Fleur de Lys.

Walking into the lavishly decorated restaurant, Sharona was awe-struck by the rich, red carpet and ornamented walls as well as the high vaulted ceiling with the many chandeliers hanging down. Destroyed in a fire in 2000, Fleur de Lys rebuilt itself into a more opulent restaurant than its predecessor.

Randy gave the maitre'd his name and the maitre'd showed Randy and Sharona to their table. Placing menus in front of them, the maitre'd wished them bon apetit.

"Bon soir, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. My name is Pierre. I will be your server this evening. If you have need for anything, don't hesitate to call for me," said Pierre.

"Thank you, Pierre," said Randy, "may we have a bottle of your best Pinot Noir?"

"Certainly, Monsieur. Please take a look at your menus and I will return to take your order," said Pierre.

"Wow, Randy. I'm speechless. What's going on? The expensive restaurant, the bottle of wine?" asked Sharona.

"You'll see," said Randy, cryptically.

Pierre returned with the bottle of wine and allowed Randy to sample its bouquet. After receiving a not of approval from Randy, Pierre poured the wine into Sharona's glass and then Randy's.

"Would Monsieur, Mademoiselle, like to hear of our chef's specials or have you decided on your choice?"

Sharona looked up and grinned at Pierre and said, "I'd like your lobster tail and filet mignon."

"Tres bon!" said Pierre, "and how would you like your filet?"

"Medium well," replied Sharona.

"Would you like a baked potato or vegetables?"

"Baked potato with butter and sour cream," replied Sharona, licking her lips.

"And for Monsieur?"

"I'll have the ribeye, medium rare, with a baked potato, butter and sour cream," stated Randy.

"Excellent! I will place your order," said Pierre, as he turned to leave.

Alone, for a while, Randy took hold of Sharona's hands and gazed into her blue eyes. Feeling a little self-conscious at Randy's attention, Sharona lowered her eyes and started blushing.

"Sharona, I have something to ask you," began Randy.

"Yes, Randy?" asked Sharona, a little nervous.

"Sharona, will you," began Randy, as his cell phone began to chirp. "Sharona, what I'm trying to say is," said Randy, as the other diners began to get annoyed at the persistent ringing.

"Disher," said Randy, a little irritated with the caller. "Captain! Sorry, uh, yes. Well, I'm with Sharona at dinner. Uh, huh, understand, sir. Bye."

Looking apologetically at Sharona, Randy said, "I have to go. There has been a murder and the Captain wants me there. I'm really sorry. I can call you a cab."

"No, I'm going with you," said Sharona, a little hurt and angry at the interruption.

"In that?" asked Randy, shocked.

"No, I thought I might strip completely out of it," snapped Sharona, "yes, flyboy, so get the lead out of your backside and let's go."

Randy signaled for Pierre, explained the situation and paid for the wine. When he was finished, the two bolted out of the doors, with Randy's thoughts that he would never be able to step foot again at the Fleur de Lys.


End file.
